Matchmakers with letters (stupid title, I know!)
by Nephthys1
Summary: Okay, It's another slash story between H/D!! I think they're cute! Well, please R/R!!


A/N: Again a story by me! Please R/R!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Letters  
  
Draco was sitting on a couch in the common room. It was 2 in the morning. Draco had trouble sleeping, he always had to write his thoughts down, before he could go to sleep. Tonight was different however, he fell asleep at 10 but woke up with a nightmare at half past 1. So he decided to go down and write. Draco wrote letters to a person, to the person he loved. Only he never send them, he was to scared for it.  
  
Draco was busy scribbeling his thoughts down on a small paper. They were very personal letters, he kept them well hidden. But it seemed that his best friend, Blaise, knew him better than he thought. Blaise had read all his letters, and he found it very sweet. To him Draco always was a nice person, but to people who didn't know him, he was cold.  
  
When Draco was done he folded the letter and walked up back to the 6th year boys dormitorie. He pushed his letter under the matress and went to bed. The next morning Blaise woke him up.  
  
'Ey, come on! It's Saturday! You don't want to sleep the whole day, now do ya?'.  
  
'Mmm?'.  
  
'Come on, if you don't get up now, I'm going to get Pansy!'.  
  
Draco shot up right. Blaise was grinning widely.  
  
'Don't ever scare me like that again' Draco sneered.  
  
Draco climbed out of bed, grabbed his clothes and went to the showers. Blaise knelt down and dug up Draco's latest letter. He quickly read it.  
  
'What are you doing?' someone asked.  
  
Blaise looked up and looked into the eyes of Crabbe.  
  
'Reading' Blaise answered.  
  
'Draco's letters again?'.  
  
'Yeah, but how do you know?'.  
  
'I found one in the commonroom 3 weeks ago'.  
  
'Do you think we should send them?'.  
  
Crabbe grinned mischieviously. Blaise quickly grabbed all the other letters and shoved them into his trunk. Just as he was done Draco came back.  
  
'What?' Draco asked eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
'Nothing, let's go down to breakfast' Crabbe said.  
  
Crabbe pushed Draco out of the door, and Blaise grabbed one letter and hid it in his pockets. The 3 of them walked down.  
  
'Oh, I'll catch up with you 2 in a minute, I have to do something' Blaise said and he ran towards the owlery.  
  
When he came there, he saw Ron standing there, just tying a letter to an owl.  
  
'Weasley' Blaise sneered.  
  
'Fancy seeing you here, Zambini'.  
  
Blaise picked out an owl and tied Draco's letter to it. Both boys send them off at the same time. Blaise hurried back down and sat down next to Draco. Moments later Ron came in. When the owls fluttered in, the owl wich Blaise send landed at Harry's shoulder. Ron looked amazed. The owl wich Ron send landed on Draco's plate. Draco opened it and read it. Blaise looked over his shoulder. There wasn't a sender underneath it. "Was this from Ron?" Blaise wondered. "Oh no, what if Ron thinks that letter to Harry was from me? Oh no, Oh no, this is going wrong!".  
  
Draco looked surprised at his letter. From who was this? He put the letter down and continued eating. When Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle left the Great Hall, and went outside they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in a corner.  
  
'Weasley!' Blaise called.  
  
Ron looked up.  
  
'Can I talk to you for a sec?'.  
  
Ron nodded. Blaise and Ron walked back inside.  
  
'Now about that letter' Blaise started but Ron cut him off.  
  
'That letter wasn't from me!'.  
  
'And that letter to Harry wasn't from me'.  
  
'From who was it then?'.  
  
'I'm not telling. So from who was Draco's letter?'.  
  
'I'm also not telling'.  
  
Both boys sneered at each other.  
  
'Blaise? Are you coming or not?' Draco called.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Blaise turned around and walked back to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. The four boys sneered one last time at the golden trio before walking off.  
  
A/N: Another story by me!! I really hope you like this one! A friend of mine gave me this idea, and asked me if I was going to make a story of it, so I did. It's going to be long, cause I have a lot of ideas for it. Please review! Oh yeah, Fluffy likes flames a lot so they will be used as dog food!! 


End file.
